Character Creation Guidelines
The following is consists of information and guidelines in regards to creating your character. While there is an unusual amount of information, the majority of it is easy to digest. If you have any question, feel free to ask Lehanna, Austin Hendrix or another member of the mod squad. Required Information A character is already required to place their character into the wiki. This is unavoidable and if you're caught roleplaying without an entry beyond two weeks, you will be ejected and barred from playing until you create your character's entry. You're also required to include the following information in your character's wiki entry: *The character's name. *His or her SPECIAL stats *A list of usual equipment *Brief entries on sactioned NPCs (if you have any). If you do not include these things in your character wiki's entry after one month of creating it, you will be ejected from the dream and barred from playing until you do so. SPECIAL The SPECIAL stat system was orginally concieved for the Fallout series of games. It has been converted for use with this roleplaying universe in order to prevent Mary Sues and God Modding withing the roleplaying community. Keep in mind that this is not meant as traditional table-top, but rather for a diceless freeform RP, so the Charisma and Luck stats have been changed. Use of the SPECIAL stat system is required for those who want to roleplay in the Post Nuclear Wasteland. There are six stats that corrispond with each letter in the word SPECIAL; S'trength, '''P'erception, 'E'ndurance, 'C'ommon sense, 'I'ntellect, 'A'gility and the poorly named 'L'eftovers. These six (6) stats start out at five (5) and it goes as high as ten (10) and as low as zero (0). With the exception of the Leftovers stat, a zero (0) means the character is awful in regards to that stat, a five (5) means the character is average, and a ten (10) means the character is the one of the best in regards to that stat. Below is some of the details in regarding each stat. Please read each of them carefuly. *'''Strength - The amount of physical strength a character has. This also includes carrying capacity, welding heavier weapons and prowess in unarmed combat. *'Perception' - How well a character is aware of his surroundings. This ties in with spotting, searching, scavenging and listening, as well as the ability to aim with all ranged weapons. *'Endurance' - Resistance to pain, drugs, alcohol and poisons. It should be noted that even at ten, it does not mean your character is impervious to serious combat damage. *'Common sense' - This stat relates to how wise and/or worldly your character is. A low common sense means a character may be naive and/or gullible while a character with high Common sense can detect lies and/or sense intent. A character with NO common sense may run into danger haphazardly. *'Intellect '- How smart the character is. An Intellect stat of two (2) or lower means your character can't read and write and has difficulty processing certain high-minded concepts. A stat of zero (0) means your character has "special needs". As understood, a stat above five (5) means your characters is intelligent, at least in some manner, depending on the score. *'Agility '- How fast and nimble the characters movements are. This is tied in with dodging, acrobatics, running as well as quick-shooting pistols. *'Leftovers' - This encompasses elements of a character that isn't covered by the other stats. For example, your character may have the ability to fly for some duration (a perk) or your character may have schizophrenia (a flaw). Players can have a maximum of five (5) flaws and five (5) perks. Like other stats, this starts out at the median of five (5), and means the character is has no flaws nor perks. If you want to take away from Leftovers to add to another stat, you must create a flaw for your character. Likewise, if you'd like to have a perk, you may have to take away from another stat. Interestingly, you can have both flaws and perks, so long as the total number from all stats equals thirty-five (35) and your character doesn't exceed five flaws and five perks. As stated, the score should always equal to thirty-five (35). If it doesn't, you done goofed and you'll probably have to check it again. Sactioned NPCs A Sacationed NPC is set of 'sub-characters' that you can include without having to create another entry, unless you feel the need to create a page regardless. These NPCs don't require the use of the SPECIAL stat system, but it does require a brief entry explained them. The following is a list of Sactioned NPCs that a character includes: *Children under the age of sixteen (16) that are usually under the care of the original character. *Non-sentient pets, such as cats and dogs. *Non-sentient mounts, such as horses. It is automatically assumed that these characters have lower SPECIAL stats than the average person, because of their age and/or limited intelligence. If you have some sort of combat hardened ten year old scientist, you'll probably want to make another entry for them. Preferred Character Entry Set-Up While not required, it is preferred that you use an Info box for all the basic information about the character in question. Information to include should be Name, Age, Gender, Species, Occupation, Ownership (if you one a business), Children (if you have any) as well as if you character is Active or Passive. You can also include a picture. To create an Infobox, click on the infobox template on the lower right hand side. If you have a picture, you're welcome to include it, so long as its nothing overtly sexual. You can include a picture by first adding it to that little picture box (seen on the right when you're looking at articles). Then in the picture subset of the infobox, type "pic:ilename.ext". You may also want to change the colors int the infobox. That command is " info " You can change the color and the font-size as well with relative ease. In the main window (outside the infobox), the only thing you're required to include is the SPECIAL stat system and equipment, as well as information regarding any sanctioned NPCs you have. What is recommended is that you include a brief description of your character, their history, a stub on their business, known factions, and/or relationships with other characters. You're also welcome to add anything else you deem fit. Charicter Starting Inventory Restrictions New charicters are asked to start with the following limitations on weapons: *1 longarm, semi automatic or manual cycle only. No automatic weapons are allowed on a starting charicter. This is the Wasteland, you cannot have a charicter walking around with a belt fed machine gun on day one. Such weapons require alot of maintanance and are a rare commodity to come across. Even then it is improbable that if they were encountered that they would be functional, and not missing any parts. Newer Charicters may have such high powered weapons, but they must be obtained through Role Play. *1 handgun, again no machine pistols. For the same reasons as above. *1 melee weapon, not alot of restriction on this save powerfists and super sledges. Use your imagination, the wastes are known for theyre fabulous variety of things to stab and beat people with. Charicters may sacrifice starting with a long arm in favor of takeing a second pistol or melee weapon. In fact a charciter may have up to three handguns or three melee weapons but the tottal number of starting weapons must not exceed three. A CHARICTER CANNOT START WITH MORE THAN ONE LONGARM. NO LASER OR PLASMA WEAPONS ON STARTING CHARICTERS. The staff is currently working out the mechanics of these weapons and as of now no charicters have them. Being that this continuity is more realism based than the actual fallout games, we are uncertain how to determine the damage these weapons would do. Rest assured, we are working on it. Exotic ammunition is prohibited barring approval. Never be afraid to ask if you can have something, but don't expect to walk in with a stockpile of armor peiceing incendiary ammunition or a gun in a caliber no one has ever heard of before. All exlposives are also subject to prior approval by the staff. Do not expect to waltz in with a potato sack full of hand grenades and start chucking them at people. Occassional Postulated Inquires (FAQ's handsome cousin) *May I have BoS Armor and a Gausse Rifle? **More than likely no. The rational is that Maks is essentually a rural town, making technology harder to come by as these technologies gravitate toward former metropolitan areas, like New Reno. Rural areas are less keen to have them, due to the cost, access and general lifestyle. After all, how's more likely to have an iPhone, a farmer or an urbanite? If you still want them, just ask. *May I be a demon? **No. Cestial and magical creatures (angels, dragons, djinn, elves, etc.) are automatically barred from playing. Extraterrestial creatures are not allowed either. *May I play a Super Mutant, robot or Ghoul? **These will require special permission to use. Please contact Lehanna or Austin for permission. It should be noted that Ghouls will be more likely to be accepted, followed by Super Mutants and then robots. *Does my character remember pre-war times? **Probably not. Canonally speaking, this RP takes place after the events of Fallout 2, but before the events of Fallout: New Vegas. Anyone who may remember those pre-war times are Ghouls. *Something something, Fallout 3? **Lehanna has struck a lot of things pretaining to Fallout 3 from the canon, as she feels this juxaposes strongly against the canon in'' Fallout & Fallout 2.'' Any references to an eastern Enclave, D.C. Super Mutants or a factured BoS will be ignored until further notice. Weapons from Fallout 3 ''and ''New Vegas, however, probably exist in this universe as well. Any canon established in Fallout: Tactics ''or ''Brotherhood of Steel for the Xbox will also be ignored. *I'm under 18 years of age in real life. May I roleplay here? **What? No! Get out of here with that!!! This Roleplay universe of for players 18 and up only. *My character will be glourious Russian! **Um, okay. But consider this--travel between places is rather limited and characters residing in foreign nations (the RP does take place within the former United States), have no real inclination to go, as the whole world is basically some varying levels of a shithole. Of course, if you want a funny European accent, you can easily say that you're the children of Russian immigrants living somewhere.